


Time Travel Thanks to Funky Angel Powers

by mad_hatter_9306



Series: The December Project [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (duh it is do you think sam could take them back in time?), Fluff, It's Gabriel's fault, M/M, No Period-Typical Homophobia, Song: Jingle Bell Rock, Time Travel, a--i don't want to, b--this is s'posed to be fluffy, but not confusing 'cuz it's angel powers, gonna crash and burn, like icarus, none of it, that- that's what im going with, the 1870s, watch me wing it like icarus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_hatter_9306/pseuds/mad_hatter_9306
Summary: Yep. That's it. Time travel. Angel powers. What could possibly go wrong? (Nothing actually, this is all fluff.)
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: The December Project [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036164
Kudos: 16





	Time Travel Thanks to Funky Angel Powers

**Author's Note:**

> ship: sabriel (supernatural)  
> song: ["Jingle Bell Rock" by Straight No Chaser](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNq7xq7830E)
> 
> bad idea time again! still haven't seen spn! i'm literally basing this off of every fanfiction i've ever read, and migrated tumblr posts that showed up on pinterest. don't feel bad for passing this one over. i'm gonna say, once and for all: i'm scared. i have no idea what i'm doing. this probably sucks. i hope you like this nonetheless. let's go. oh btw, this is probably longer than yesterday's? i don't know, but i think it'll probably be longer.

Gabriel had a _look_ on his face. Sam shook his head. "No. No, no, no. Whatever you're thinking, no, it's a bad idea."

"Aw, c'mon, Samsquatch, it's just a date! One teeny tiny itty bitty date. Please?"

Sam eyed his boyfriend. He sighed, knowing that this was a bad idea. "Fine. A date."

"To the 1870s," Gabriel muttered. He grabbed Sam's hand and cried, "C'mon, let's go!"

"Wait, what? Gabe, wait!" Sam's protests came too late. Gabe was pulling him through a portal that had come out of nowhere...

... Straight into a horse-drawn sleigh. "Gabriel. Where are we? For that matter, _when_ are we? The hell am I wearing?"

"Period-typical clothes for the 1870s, of course." Gabriel looked at him innocently. "What? I couldn't take you on a date to the late nineteenth century with you in all you plaid and denim glory, could I?"

_"Late nineteenth century?!"_

"Yeah! Isn't this fun, Sammy?"

"Weren't people homophobic this far back in history?"

"Nope! Well, _technically_ yes, but no, not here. You don't have to worry about it."

"I don't want to." Sam strained his ears. "Is that... Is that 'Jingle Bell Rock' playing?"

Gabriel concentrated for a second. "Yeah, I think so, why?"

"That song isn't made for another century!"

"Well, it inspired this whole thing, so I thought it'd be appropriate. Doncha like our date? I worked hard."

It was Sam's turn for a _look._ Gabe pouted. "Fine, but harder than I usually do. It takes a lot to create a very specific bubble of alternate reality like this!" He slouched into the seat.

Sam looked down at him. "I do like it, Gabe, very much."

Gabriel perked up. "Really?"

"Of course. It was all just a little... shocking. You know, the century change, clothes change, and mistimed music. I'm sorry it seemed like I didn't like it."

"S'alright." Gabriel leaned into Sam. "I'm glad you like it."

"Thanks for setting it up. Now, let's enjoy our sleigh ride. Not many people can say they've been for a sleigh ride with their awesome boyfriend."

"Jingle Bell Rock" faded into the next song as the two men rounded a corner, out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> welp. i keep underestimating myself. the spn fandom is funny in an awesome way because you're so well-known that even i, an almost-not-quite fan, can write fanfic and think it turned out alright. please tell me if you liked yesterday's or today's, i desperately need feedback. lovely. thanks! hope you liked it, leave comments or kudos, have a nice day!


End file.
